Bleeding
by NuClEaR-JiNx
Summary: Oh dear... Gopher thought his master WAS worried about him... WELL he was but you know -.-  LOL! Enjpy and reviews would totally be love  Xx


"I've missed you." Noah murmured, then he spotted Gopher bleeding. He gasped, running towards the bleeding child. Gopher whimpered and fell forwards just as Noah caught him. "Noah-sama." Gopher moaned, coughing up blood. "Gopher!" The young child looked up and smiled at his master, blood slowly dripping from his soft, pale lips. Noah gulped trying his hardest not to think dirty thoughts. But he couldn't help it, Gopher was just perfect. He bent forwards and gently licked the blood from the black-haired child's lips. "You're going to be ok." Noah whispered making the child blush a deep crimson. "I'll look after you." Noah started licking Gopher lips, pushing his own against the child's, he then slipped his tounge eagerly through and moaned in delight. After the pleasure had subdued Noah pulled away and Gopher looked up, tears in his eyes. "I wish I could please you more." He cried. Noah smiled, his hands unbuttoning Gophers waistcoat.

"Oh you can..." He purred. "You really, really can." Gopher smiled, then coughed up some more blood. "Noah-sama..." A sudden barking laugh behind Noah made Gopher freeze in fright. "Noah!" Giriko laughed watching the two jump away. "I thought I was the only one to please you~" Gopher stared up into his master eyes to see just a blank expression, Gopher then got angry. "All this time! I wore all those damn dresses for you! THEN you turn round and play sexuality with Giriko!" Noah stared at the boy, stared in surprise. "I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD PLEASE YOU?" Gopher yelled turning away as he made a dash for it, tears streaming down his face.

"fucking hell!" Giriko laughed, the beer bottle in his hand clinking. "I was only fucking joking!" Noah turned around to glare at Giriko, then he stumbled away after the heartbroken boy.

"Noah-sama!" The boy sobbed into his pillow. "I thought I-I thought you loved me!" Gopher then yelped in pain, he had forgotten about his wounds. "Damn you Maka Albarn for giving me these wounds, damn you Noah-sama for finding someone new, damn you Giriko for being Noah-sama's new toy and damn you Justin Law for-for-for just being here!" Gopher gulped and cried some more, it wasn't tears for the wounds inflicted, the tears where more for the heart wrenching pain he felt for losing the man he loved...

Noah stood outside listening to Gophers wretched curses, cursing him, Maka, Giriko and Justin. Noah felt terrible, he didn't have anything for Giriko, it was Giriko's sense of horrific humour that ruined that special moment. Soon Gophers sobs became dulled, then it cut out altogether to sleepy hiccups. Suddenly Justin appeared looking oblivious to everything that had happened, well he wasn't really there so you can understand why~ but strangely the music loving teen new exactly what was going on...

"Noah-sama." Justin charmingly greeted giving a now rare smile. "Justin-san." Noah replied, acknowledging the blonde haired teen. "Noah-sama, you really need to repent your sins... Cant you see you're hurting him?" That made Noah stop, he turned to face Justin. "I-I cant help it I love him." Noah whispered quietly...

Gopher stopped crying maybe about 3 hours later, his cries ended in sleepy hiccups and that disturbed him. Noah-sama should have punished him hours ago for his insolence. But hey maybe for once he got lucky in his screwed up life. After a dazed rest, Gopher started hearing voices outside his door. Gopher couldn't resist knowing what was going on so he crept closer to listen. Soon he heard a conversation like this:

"Noah-sama you must apologise and promise the child not to hurt him like that again."

"Justin I cant... I cant bear to leave something so... So perfect alone."

"Noah-sa..."

But that was all Gopher needed to hear. He smiled and was about to turn around when the door opened revealing two rather shocked faces. Gopher spun on his heels, trying in vain to think up an excuse, thankfully for him Noah had other ideas. "Gopher." He whispered, walking quickly to grab the boy.

"Cant you see you're still bleeding?..." x D


End file.
